Field of the Disclosure
The present application relates to the field of cloud computing, and in particular, relates to a method and device for resource scheduling.
Description of the Related Art
Cloud computing is an Internet-based computing approach. Generally, a cloud computing service provider may divide the resources on a host (which may also be referred to as a cloud server) according to different demands of different users, so as to allocate different sizes of resources to different users. The resources may comprise a central processing unit (CPU), a memory, a storage space, and the like. The resources allocated to a user form an instance of the user, which may also be referred to as a virtual machine. Typically, resources on one host may be divided into a plurality of instances for a plurality of users to use.
In the prior art, the cloud computing service provider generally configures a cluster comprising a plurality of hosts. At least one instance of the user runs on each host in the cluster. However, since the resource utilization rates of different instances are different, the resources of the host are not evenly allocated. As a result, the overall utilization rate of the cluster is imbalanced.